This invention relates to portable communication devices, and more specifically to a multimedia portable communication device with a modular attachable units.
In general, portable communication devices have several common components, such as a transmission and receiving units, which may also be referred to as a transceiver unit, that are controlled by circuitry, an input device coupled to the circuitry, a display unit coupled to the circuitry, and a microphone type receiver unit and a sound generation units working in conjunction with the transceiver unit. For example, known forms of generating sound in a portable communications device include the use of a speaker fixed in position, typically above the display unit, with the microphone unit located at an opposite end from the sound generating unit. Each speaker unit requires a minimum volume of air for proper operation.
In addition to the common elements that exist in the portable communication devices, there are various other features that user desire. For example, some users prefer to have internet access while other users prefer gaming features; some user prefer to store and listen to music while others prefer to store personal management information. Thus, one challenger that manufactures of these devices is how to provide all of these features and functions in a single device while still creating a compact and slim device.
Therefore, what is need is a portable communication device that is capable of providing all of the features and functions desired by the spectrum of users through one portable device.
A slim and compact portable communication device is disclosed that provides users with a variety of features and functions.
A communication device including control circuitry with transceiver capabilities, input keys coupled to the circuitry for entering information, a display coupled to the circuitry for visual presentation of information, a chassis for securely holding the circuitry and the display, a sound generation unit coupled to the circuitry for providing audio presentation of information, and an interface unit including a speaker unit and an antenna unit, wherein the interface unit is removable. The interface unit can be removed and replace with other interface units including various other functions and features, such as multimedia, gaming, storage, and interface specific activation of devices.